midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
Detroit
, Michigan is the final city where the player races in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. Description The player comes to Detroit from Atlanta in order to attend the "American Royalty Car Club" meeting. The city is always snowy when driven in. There are many industrial areas in this city. The city also features many drawbridges that open and close automatically every few minutes. If a racer happens to ride on a drawbridge that is opening or fully open, they will jump over the river below and land on the other side of the bridge ahead. These drawbridges are featured in a number of races in Detroit. Detroit also has a freeway that circles the entire city. There are also several ramps that lead to other freeways as well. There is an elevated rail system known as the "People Mover" in the city as well, which is similar to the tram system in San Diego. These tracks are usually overground or at ground level with the racers. The subway tracks can be reached and driven on by using a motorcycle to climb the stairways up to them. Various car wrecks can be found scattered throughout the city. The city's police use Chevrolet Impalas (known as Detroit Cops) in this city and will give chase to speeding racers; these police cars are the second fastest police cars in the game (after the Tokyo Cop, Remix only, and the third fastest police vehicle in the game (after the Tokyo Cop, Remix only, and Kawasaki Police 1000). Features The in-game rendition of the city features actual landmarks found in real-life Detroit, such as Comerica Park, Ford Field, the Renaissance Center, Cobo Arena, the Cobo Convention Center, Hart Plaza, and Joe Louis Arena. Racers Normal * US Championship Series * Differences between PSP and console versions In the PSP version of the game, there a few differences in how the city is rendered compared to the console versions: *Ford Field is missing the "FORD FIELD" signage on the building in the console version, but has it in the PSP version. *The Renaissance Center in the console version is missing the "GENERAL MOTORS" signage, but in the PSP version, it has it. Gallery MC3 Detroit.jpg|Several racers race on the freeways of Detroit. Notice the snow on the sides of the freeway. MC3 Detroit 2.jpg|A racer in a Pontiac GTO drives through the streets of Detroit. Comerica Park can be seen in the background. MC3 DUB Edition Detroit Cop.jpg|A Detroit Police car waiting for a speeding racer to pass by in Detroit. MC3 Dub Edition Detroit Race.jpg|A Detroit Police car (Detroit Cop) chasing some racers in Detroit. MC3 DUB Edition Detroit Race.jpg|A Saleen S7 racing in an industrial area in Detroit. MC3 DUB Edition Detroit Race 2.jpg|A Lexus IS300 racing in Detroit. MC3 DUB Edition Detroit Race 3.jpg|A McLaren F1 racing in Detroit with a Detroit Police car (Detroit Cop) chasing behind it. Notice how the Detroit Police car's lights are more magenta-colored than red (unlike the SD Cop's red lights in San Diego). Category:Locations in MC3 Category:Midnight Club 3